


Teaching Midgardian Ways

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: “What’s the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?” Thor asked, pointing a finger at a playground full of joyful children.“Those are children. That’s a school.” Jane reminded him, grinning. She had taken it upon herself to teach Thor the ways of Midgard, as he called it. He was a quick learner, but boy did he have a lot to learn if he ever wanted to fit in. Although, she doubted he’d ever be able to fit in while carrying a hammer around.





	Teaching Midgardian Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Thor/Jane romance for you. I really wanted to make something showing how Thor learned about Midgard, because we all know that Asgard's traditions and way of doing things are different than Earth's.
> 
> Prompt #25 from The Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts - thefakeredhead.com

“What’s the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?” Thor asked, pointing a finger at a playground full of joyful children. 

“Those are children. That’s a school.” Jane reminded him, grinning. She had taken it upon herself to teach Thor the ways of Midgard, as he called it. He was a quick learner, but boy did he have a lot to learn if he ever wanted to fit in. Although, she doubted he’d ever be able to fit in while carrying a hammer around. 

“And the colorful vines those children are hanging from?” Thor inquired, glancing at Jane. There was a glint in his eye, the same one that always appeared when he was eager to learn.

“Those are monkey bars.” Jane informed him. They had been driving around for a while, Thor pointing out different objects while Jane explained to him what they are and what purpose they stood for. He didn’t always understand the point of some of the things but was happy to use the new words regardless. 

“My vocabulary is much improved Lady Jane.” Thor commented, smiling at her. He wanted to know as much about Midgard as he possibly could before he had to return to Asgard.  
“Yes, yes, it is.” Jane replied, grinning again. “We should really head back to the tower though, it’s getting late and I left my sunglasses in your room.” Jane had stayed over the night before and it had been eventful. But she knew that if she stayed over again, Stark was going to give her grief and Steve would make assumptions. Jane personally didn’t care, but she knew that Thor disliked it when others made conclusions about her, so she tried to avoid situations that could lead to such assumptions.

“You are most right.” Thor agreed. He looked disappointed, as he loved their little excursions.

They arrived back at the tower and went up to Thor’s room, giving the others a wave as they passed by. Tony was nowhere to be seen and so was Bruce, Jane assumed they were in the lab working. Natasha and Clint were in the living room, playing a very intense looking game of Scrabble. Steve was in the kitchen, giving them a wide-eyed look as they passed by, hand in hand.

Thor’s room was about the same as it was when they had left it in the morning. Jarvis had opened the blinds, allowing sunlight to stream through onto the crinkled bed. Jane’s clothes from the day before were in a pile by the foot of the bed, along with her sunglasses and overnight bag. She put the sunglasses into her purse and grabbed the bag. Turning to leave, Jane felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Please, don’t leave yet Lady Jane.” Thor whispered, eyes twinkling.

“I have too. If I don’t go now, Stark and Steve are going to think- “Jane started, words mumbling as Thor put a delicate finger to her lips.

“They may think what they choose.” Thor seduced, moving his hand from her mouth to play with her hair.

Jane sighed lovingly. She wasn’t going anywhere, at least not for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! It's pretty short, but I'm working on one that's much longer. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr at groot-is-god.tumblr.com for links to more of my fics  
> I'm also taking prompts at the moment so feel free to leave me some on tumblr!
> 
> Have an amazing morning/day/night wherever you are!


End file.
